


Part 5: Hunting for Hunter

by NerdHQ_084



Series: The Adventures of Jess and the Logic Doc [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: For sucker_for_pain, Multi, Only one part left!, Shocky is gonna tank someone, Squishy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Shockwave will stop at nothing to get his human back. And it's a good thing too.





	Part 5: Hunting for Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnIdentityCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdentityCrisis/gifts).



> Dun dundun duuuunnnn!
> 
> I'm back, Nerdlings! And this is one of two, possibly even three posts that I'll have for the next three days. Yes, the next of the Post-Frisbee relations is in processing. And I intend to write JLD part 6 over the next 2 or 3 days too. I hope everyone had wonderful holidays and as always, thank you for reading!  
> Update: I just altered the ending. Cuz a better idea came to me 5 mins ago lol  
> -Ghost

            “Why have you not located her yet?!! How hard is it to track one simple human?!” Shockwave slammed a servo on one of the tables. Soundwave, as usual, gave no response, though the doctor was beginning to wear on his circuits. Megatron too was losing patience with the one-eyed mech’s pacing and complaints.

“If you think it so easy, Shockwave, then why are _you_ not tracking your pet?”

“She’s no pet. And I do not have the resources that Soundwave does, else I likely _would_ have found her by now.” Megatron growled.

“We have yet to locate the Autobots new base, so what makes you think we could find a human who is likely being kept in said base?”

“I don’t care what your drones have failed to do, Lord Megatron. They need to stop failing now!” The Decepticon Lord had never seen his head of science in such a rage. In fact, he had never even seen him irritated outside of that one incident with Starscream. He must be very attached to his fleshy companion, which was rather disgusting.

“And just why is this particular human so important, hm? Why not just go and kidnap another one?”

“Because it’s Hunter! She’s…valuable! And she and I have a particular understanding. Not to mention I need her help to finish decrypting the war files.”

“I believe you’ve gone soft for your pet. That makes her a weakness.” Shockwave’s optic narrowed sharply.

“Megatron, if you call off this search I will find her myself, even if I have to decimate the entire planet to do so.”

“Oh, but wouldn’t destroying her home only anger your human?”

“Hardly. She’d probably help me finish the job. And afterwards, we would come for you.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It is a _promise_.” Megatron glared at him poisonously.

“Rrrrrgh….Soundwave! Double your efforts. We will have no peace while the human remains missing. But I must ask, Shockwave, if you have considered the possibility that she ran away willingly?”

“I have, and it is an illogical theory. There were prints running away from where the bots were, and they suddenly stopped, not far from where her com was dropped. She showed no signs of that level of discontent, and therefore would have no reason to run away.”

“Ugh, so be it. We will find your beloved human. In the meantime, you could make yourself useful and continue working on the new Omega Lock.” Shockwave huffed and begrudgingly returned to his lab. He knew his actions were illogical and unhelpful. But Hunter was important to him. Which is why he went to her lab and began the process of growing her carrier frame. It would take a decacycle to complete. He also wrote as many processor files as he could, compiled from the anecdotes Hunter had told him and all her research files in the labs. There was plenty more to do, but he would need her for that.

A cycle passed, then two, then three. They still had no leads on her whereabouts and attempts to intercept the Autobots were unsuccessful. The triple-changer frame was growing well, but Shock was getting impatient. Eventually, he couldn’t stay out of it.

“Soundwave! Notify me immediately of any Autobot activity. I’ll handle it myself, as these drones are apparently useless.” The silent mech nodded lightly, and Shockwave returned to his lab to look for any other notes Hunter may have left. There were just some scraps of paper, and even in her makeshift quarters he found very little. It was all so maddening, and for the first time in his life he felt rather helpless. He sat across from her space, sulking. Until he noticed a small corner of something peeking out from under her mattress.

It looked to be a notebook of some sort. Handwritten entries with the date on them filled the pages from when he first brought her here to just before their field trip. She wrote about everything, from the layout of the ship to how cold it always was to Starscream’s whinings. But most of all, she wrote about him. At first, she didn’t like him much, and couldn’t understand why he was so cold towards her. But as the entries progressed over the decacycles, her words became kinder and more surprising. She had grown very fond of him, and her last entry, which detailed her desire to take him to the mountain clearing, really moved his spark.

Shockwave wasn’t sure if it was possible to love a human, or for a human to love a Cybertronian, but he could not deny the connection he had formed with Hunter. And the fact that she had chosen to befriend and somewhat trust him was incredible. He had to get her back, but first, he needed to upload all the writings to the new processor. It would be enough to retain her personality if her memory didn’t transfer, and possibly her affinity towards him. The new mech Hunter would need a Cybertronian designation. Shockwave pondered this as he transferred the journal entries.

Jet Hunter. Yes, that would work. And he could still call her…er, him, Hunter. Or Jet. And no one would be too suspicious. Soundwave would likely figure it out, and Artifice too, unfortunately. But he could live with that. The Relic Hunter wanted his helm on a post anyway. Speaking of, the femme herself came in just then.

“Shockwave. I’m supposed to check on the Omega Lock progress.”

“Megatron does not trust that I have been productive.”

“Nor do I, with the state you’ve been in.”

“Then check it, and leave me be.”

“I’ve never seen you this rattled. It’s quite satisfying, actually. Though I can’t entirely believe that the human of all people was the one to get to you. Unless you’re just faking that too.” He stood up violently.

“This is no joke, Artifice!” He strode over to her. “If you think I would go to these lengths for a façade, you are severely mistaken. I would never have decided to personally engage the enemy for you.”

“Mm, thanks. I appreciate you reaffirming your hatred of me.”

“It is not hatred that you are seeing. It is indifference.”

“Well, you haven’t changed a bit, even with your new flame.”

“Hunter isn’t a…flame. She’s just important.”

“Just, useful?”

“No. More than that.”

“Whatever. I don’t have time to puzzle out your weird ideas of attachment. It seems you’ve been doing your job, though, so unfortunately Megatron won’t be offlining you today.” She moved to leave, but Shockwave caught her arm. “Ew, don’t touch me with those servos.”

“Artifice, I…need your help. You work with the bots and I know you’ve been there since I lost her…if you could just…”

“You dare ask me for help? After all you’ve done to burn the bridge with me. Besides, you know I don’t give information across factions. Why should I help you? If anything, I should be sabotaging your efforts.”

“And how do I know you haven’t?”

“Because I don’t mind your human. She’s interesting. But that doesn’t mean I’ll help you.”

“At least tell me if she’s okay.” The femme huffed.

“The bots have her safe and are keeping her taken care of. They would never harm the species they fight to protect. Even if their captive is a former M.E.C.H. agent. That’s all I’ll say.”

“Thank you.”

“Save your flimsy gratitude. I don’t care. If you die for this human, I’ll laugh and throw and orgy on your grave.” With that, she left. But Shockwave’s processor was eased, and he couldn’t be more thankful that the femme, deep down, had the spark of an Autobot. It wasn’t much longer until Soundwave signaled him and he bridged to a quiet road, where the bots were in a convoy headed who knows where. His scans indicated their humans were with them, including an extra. He hoped it was Hunter. The medic bot had her. He intercepted in tank mode, forcing the bots to transform.

“Shockwave, I did not expect you here.” Optimus Prime addressed him as he too switched modes and trained his cannon on them.

“Quiet, Prime. Where’s my partner?”

“Psh, partner? Since when do you work with anyone?” The blue femme Arcee glared at him.

“Give Hunter back to me, now! Or I will offline all of you.” Everyone’s optics widened, and Ratchet finally transformed, holding Hunter.

“Shockwave! You…well, I’m surprised you’re here. But don’t hurt them! They didn’t hurt me...”

“I don’t care that they didn’t hurt you, they still took you! And I’m not leaving without you.”

“You’ll have to go through us first. Who knows what you’ll do to her!” Arcee glared at him with Bumblebee.

“She’s my partner, and I need her back. This is your last chance, Autobots.”

“Ratchet, Optimus, please just let me go. I don’t want any of you hurt, currently at least.”

“What do you mean, currently?” Ratchet was skeptical.

“You took care of me, and for that I owe you, so not getting you killed seems a fair repayment. After that I can’t promise anything.” Shockwave huffed.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I am in agreement with her. She owes you so if we can handle this peacefully, I’ll respect her wishes.”

“But, Doc, why would a human willingly go with a con like him?” Bulkhead looked at Jess quizzically.

“Because, we work well together. He’s my partner too, whether he likes it or not.” She grinned faintly at the purple con. Something was off about her. He could tell she wanted to come back, but she was in conflict again. Something had happened in her capture.

“Optimus, we can’t…”

“Ratchet, while I agree that it is unwise to give the Doctor back to the Decepticons, we are here to protect them and this planet. This also means listening to them. We cannot afford a fight right now. Let her go.” Ratchet was incredulous, but he put her down. After a moment of hesitation, she ran over to Shockwave. Keeping his cannon trained on everyone, he crouched down and handed her something. Her exosuit.

“You dropped this. You really don’t want to take them?” He spoke so only she could hear.

“Thanks. But no, I just want to go home.” He grinned internally and lifted her to his shoulder, backing away from the bot team.

“It’s your lucky day, Autobots. You should hope we do not meet again on the battlefield. And should this ever happen again, I will not be so merciful.” He then transformed and sped away with his partner nestled next to his cannon. They were quiet all the way back to the bridge point. She tucked in tightly to him, evidently relieved to be back with him. He had Soundwave bridge them to the lab.

Over the next several solar cycles, Jess fell back into her work gratefully. But she seemed tired and shivered more than usual. She also developed a near-constant cough. Shockwave was concerned but didn’t press the issue. She was certainly not as productive, and often she would sit on his shoulder and curl into his neck cabling, staring off into space or even falling asleep there for joors on end. When the end of the cycle came, he decided to take her to her lab and see if that would cheer her up.

“Why are we here? Everything important is on the Nemesis now.”

“I have something to show you. And I assumed you’d benefit from being somewhere more comfortable right now.”

“Wait, you’re thinking about _me_? And…how I feel?”

“Logically.”

“What do you mean ‘logically’? There’s nothing logical about that.”

“You are important, therefore it is logical for me to invest in your well-being.” She crossed her arms huffily.

“Important to what, your science?”

“To me.” She froze, eyes widening.

“…What did you say?”

“I said you are important to me. You are my partner, after all.”

“But…I thought that was just a ploy to get the bots to hand me over…”

“You are mistaken. But come, I think you will like what I have been working on while we searched for you.” She followed him in a daze. He felt something towards her. The big, emotion-hating logic doc. When did that happen?! “I have named him Jet Hunter, and he’s a triple-changer. He is ready for use.” Jess was amazed at the frame before her. She had no idea what she expected, but it was perfect. Something resonated with her looking at the specimen.

“You…you actually did it. I still wasn’t sure you meant it. He’s perfect, Shock.” She smiled happily.

“I have been compiling as much as I could into a processor algorithm, but I’ll need more input from you to finish it. After all, it needs to be as close to you as possible.” She moved to look at the program. “Do not be alarmed by what you find. I was desperate to find anything you had left in case I never got you back. And I found your journal.” She stopped dead, a panicked expression developing on her face.

“You…you found that? And…read it??” He crouched to her level.

“Don’t panic. It’s alright. I was quite moved, even occasionally amused by its contents. I am glad you think so highly of me now, especially since I was so unpleasant initially.”

“…You mean that?”

“Of course.”

“Then…I’ve got something to tell you. While I was at the base, I ventured into some of their relic stashes. And I think I’m sick now. All the signs point to acute energon toxicity…and it can’t be fixed.”

“What?! How did that happen?!”

“I think I touched something by accident. Or cut myself. I honestly don’t know. But I didn’t tell the bots. Didn’t want them to know I had been snooping.”

“You’re certain it can’t be fixed?”

“The human body is much different than a Cybertronian. Anything that would treat it would kill me faster.” He pondered this for a moment, optic saddened with the news.

“Well then, I suppose your transition to the new body has just been expedited.” She laughed and nodded, getting to work on the processor algorithm, excited about the new life ahead of her.


End file.
